Fiery Bonds: Memories and a Nobody
by BlackChaos105
Summary: Post KHII: Axel is alive and regaining lost memories of his other's childhood. Now with his former allies in the Organization on his tail, he has to find his way back to his other's home, while fighting the Organization as well. AxelxOC & XibarxOC On hold
1. Back from the Brink

_**Fiery Bonds: Memories and a Nobody**_

_**By BlackChaos105**_

Author: Hello readers! This is my first KH fanfic, so bear with me, and to skip the disclaimer, remember: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters, NOOOOOO!

Chapter 1 

_**Back from the Brink**_

The man slowly sat up and tried to catch his breath. "Whoa...What happened?" He looked at his hands, and the black cloak he donned. "That's right..."

"_You're...fading away?" _

_He just chuckled. "That's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. Not that nobodies actually HAVE beings, right?" _

_Sora frowned and shook his head. "Why?" _

"_I wanted to see Roxas again. He made me feel, like I had a heart." Axel slowly looked into Sora's eyes. "It's funny. You make me feel, the sa..."_

He remembered. He remembered it all. He was Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Organization XIII's number VIII. He had given up the only life he had left; to save his best friend, and that nobody's other half.

Slowly Axel stood up, and looked at his surroundings. "Where...am I? Is this where nobodies go? Not back to the darkness?" Axel thought of anything he had ever heard, and tried to use that to make sense of this. He was always told in the Organization, that nobodies would fade into the darkness. Then he remembered something Roxas had said soon after he joined the Organization.

"_Nobodies can, and will most likely fade back into darkness. That's what happens to those without hearts like us. However, we may be destined for something more. The keyblade chose me, but why? I know that if I do fade back into darkness, I will find that out first. Maybe, just maybe, if we can prove that we are capable of wielding the power of a heart, the true essence and power of a heart, maybe we wont fade away. Maybe we'll be given another chance to have a heart."_

That was it. Axel remembered what Roxas had said, and looked at what he had done, and knew that was it. In sacrificing himself he was given a second chance. But what to do with it? There was nowhere for him to go. He thought and thought for what seemed like hours. Then, he remembered a part of his life he never had remembered before.

_The Destiny Islands. The flowing palm trees, the soft sand, the endless peaceful sound, the ebb and flow of the sea. He was new to it all. _

_Slowly, the boy ran his hand through his long red hair and walked forward towards a group of kids. They immediately noticed him. "Hey you! What're you doing here?" _

_He was clearly older than them, but they felt a slight superiority complex over him. After all, they did like to hang out there. "I'm new here, just trying to figure out the area." They just laughed at him._

"_Just checking out the area." They scoffed. Clearly they hadn't had a newcomer to the Destiny Islands in quite some time. _

"_Yeah, that's not a problem is it?" The boy asked. He already didn't like them, but he didn't want to start trouble unless necessary._

_One of the boys just walked up to him slowly. "Actually, yeah, it is." The boy poked him roughly in the chest. He stared at the boy's hair and laughed. "Nice hair, ya look like a girl!" The boy just kept a stern face. He'd dealt with criticisms about his red hair before, and just learned to ignore it. "What's your name, Red?" The other just asked playfully. The boy just smirked, he was gonna act. Now._

_He lunged his leg forward and knocked the boy on his back. He then sat down on the boy's stomach, fiercely planting his feet on the boy's arms. Then he pulled out a lighter from behind his back and lit it underneath the boy's chin, close, but not actually burning him. "The name's Alex. A-L-E-X. Got it memorized?" The boy just cringed, keeping his head as far away from the fire as possible, and slightly nodded. Alex smirked and put out the fire. "Good."_

_He got up and walked away. A boy with lavender hair, just slightly shorter than his own, then approached him. _

"_Hi. My name's Riku." He put out his hand, which was intercepted by Alex's. _

"_Alex. Nice to meet you."_

_Riku smirked. "I see you've had a run-in with them already. Don't mind them, they just think all of the Destiny Islands belong to them, and they don't like anyone on their, quote-unquote, turf. Let them know you're just as tough, if not tougher, than them and you'll have no problems whatsoever."_

_Alex just smiled; he already liked this, "Riku". He didn't know why, he just felt at peace with someone like him around._

That was it. That was what was missing from his past. He was a child, who grew up on the Destiny Islands with Riku. He never really knew Sora and Kairi; they were both really young when he met them. That was where he'd go now: The Destiny Islands, the place his childhood called home.

Author: Yeah I know, a cliffhanger. Truth be told, I don't like them myself, but it seemed like a good place to end chapter 1. I'll update as much as possible, but I'm going on a road trip this Monday, I HATE ROAD TRIPS!!!!! Anyway, send your reviews, I'm lost without them! Later!


	2. Finding Your Way Home

Author: I'M BACK!!!!!! Sorry about the wait, I lost access to my fanfic workstation for a week, even after I came home. Please, sorry abut the wait, yet again, and enjoy!

**_ Chapter 2 _**

**_ Find Your Way Home_**

Axel began his walk, down the road of whatever place he could be in, all the while looking through his finally recovered memories.

"_So Alex, I you're leaving for a new school next year?"_

"_Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't know what to say yet."_

"_Alex, you are one of my best friends, you could say anything to me. Just to show it, I'm throwing you a party!"_

"_C'mon, pal, you didn't have to do that, Riku!"_

"_I wanted to! C'mon! Please?"_

"_Whatever."_

"_Thanks man!"_

_The young Riku went and gave his teenage friend a hug. Alex had been there for little more than a couple of years. Sadly, the little fire-starter had been sent to a private school by his parents. They always wanted him to lead a high-class life. So, Alex "Reno" Renold was going to be sent to a high-class academy, leaving the Destiny Islands behind. Possibly forever. So, he wanted to make the best of his time with his best friend. Riku was only about seven at the time, so Alex didn't think he would fully understand, and the fact that he would have to tell his best friend he would probably never see him again made things harder._

Axel sighed. That was one of his last pleasant moments before he lost his friendship and childhood to his parents' wishes.

"_So this is it, huh?"_

"_...Yeah. This is it."_

_Alex gave his friend a high five, and after that, Riku started to tear up._

"_C'mon, Riku, stay with it! I promise I'll visit, 'kay?"_

"_(sniff)...Okay..."_

_Alex looked off at the sunset, and began to walk away, knowing he might never be able to keep that promise, and began to cry._

"That's how it ended, I remember that." Axel continued down the road, and the nostalgic path, when he encountered a bar. He walked in, and saw the bartender just waiting for customers. He looked at Axel, and pulled out a mug.

"Up for a beer? First one's on the house."

Axel sat down and took the mug.

"Sure. Lazy night?"

"You know it. So, what's your story?"

And Axel knew that he was going to have a long night, explaining nobodies and telling the story about his former life. He knew, he would finally be able to get the chance and speak with someone about the darkest memories he had, and the best memories he had

with his best friends, the one Alex had, and the one Axel had.

"Well, you see, I used to live on the Destiny Islands, it's a place you may not have heard of..."

* * *

A/N: Well? Good chapter? Sorry, I know it's very, VERY short. But sadly I'm very, VERY out of ideas. BUT, I promise you, next chapter, I will begin tales on Alex's adventures on the Destiny Islands with Riku, please, FORGIVE ME! As I've said, I will update again soon, and I will have great adventures for you to read, and Axel will be making his way back to the Destiny Islands, slowly but surely. I'll leave the "How" up to you to guess.

P.S: I HAVE A SURPSISE FOR YOU ALL!!!! I am in such a good mood because I can right again, I'm going to let all my reviewers make custom characters! Send me names, hair colors, eye colors, personalities, likes, dislikes, friends and enemies. I will do my best to put them in and keep them how you want them, plus, you can make Riku and Axel's special someones, AND THIS WILL NOT BECOME YAOI, SO NO GUY SPECIAL SOMEONES. Sorry, please, review. And when it comes to the pairs with O.C's, if there's several characters for Axel, or for Riku, I will need to consult with my advisor, Chibi, before I make a decision, and if you're character isn't used, make one for my next story, and I promise I'll use them. Later, BlackChaos out.


	3. Nostalgia

A/N: Hey Everyone! BlackChaos here! Not many people reviewed the last chapter, I'm a bit disappointed. If some people didn't see the P.S at the bottom, I'm starting a custom character campaign, and already have three characters so far. Please, if more people are interested, send me your character in a review or PM. Anyway, for those who reviewed, thank you, and on with the story! And for all of my devoted fans, I'm very sorry about the wait. I've had a lot to do, lot's going through my head, school starting, you know how it is. Please, enjoy, and I'll be updating much more in the future, after all, my purpose as a writer is renewed!

* * *

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Nostalgia**_

Axel just sat there and drank and told his tale to the all-ears bartender. At this point, Axel started to remember other things as well, like people.

"And there were the girls I knew, boy they were gorgeous. I really wonder how they're doing..."

"_Hey Alex! Hurry up!"_

"_I'm coming already, Riku!" Alex was sick and tired of running around, but he knew it was worth it. After all, Riku was his first friend, and now he had more!_

_Suddenly, Alex knocked into someone. A pretty young girl with very long blue hair, halfway down her back, and green eyes._

"_Oh, sorry Adiesa!"_

"_D-don't worry about it, Alex." Adiesa Kagenabi was a very good friend of Alex, and she always seemed flustered around him. He never knew why, but he never delved into it, he just figured that's just the way she was._

"_So, where're we going today?"_

"_Riku said it's a surprise."_

"_He better have something good..." The two ran off toward the silver-haired speed-demon, who was already halfway across the island._

The bartender was just taking this all in, and hadn't said a word.

"You must think I'm nuts."

"Oh, hardly. It sounds like you had a really good childhood. So, where did you go that day?"

"I ended up..."

"Running into me!" A loud cheery voice yelled as the door swung open. In stormed a blue-eyed girl with short blue hair that flipped at the end.

"Katie?!"

"The name's Axetaki now, Alex."

"Axel."

"Ah."

"How'd you become a nobody?!"

"You didn't know? The Destiny Islands got attacked..."

"What?!"

"Yeah, the heartless came..."

"Is everyone okay?!"

"Yeah, I'm the only one that became a nobody, everyone else ended up going back when Sora saved the worlds."

"Oh..."

"So, what're you doing here?"

"I just found my way here, and started telling my story."

"Well, you wanna go home, right?"

"Well yeah..."

"Then come on!"

"What?"

"Let's go together!"

"Really?"

"Sure!"

Axel took another swig of his drink and smiled.

"Just a few more minutes, I want to finish talking about that day."

"All right." Axetaki sat down and just smiled.

"She's also from the islands."

"I gathered that."

"Anyway..."

_By the time Alex and Adiesa had caught up, Riku was in a heated argument with another girl._

"_What did I do, Katie?!"_

"_You cheated in our last fight!"_

"_I did not!"_

"_Yes you did!"_

_Alex sighed as he saw this. Katie Reganis and Riku had never gotten along well, to say the least. Katie was obsessed with fighting, and highly competitive. She'd beat Riku one day, then lose the next, and they'd always fight about who cheated._

"_All right you two, break it up."_

"_Alex!" Katie just flashed a grin at her friend and went back to the cold stare-down with Riku._

"_Come on, guys, let's just be peaceful today, all right?"_

"_Fine..." They snorted as they waved their heads in opposite directions. It was quite humorous actually, as they did it simultaneously, and looked like mirrors._

"_Where are you taking us, Riku?"_

"_There's this cool new girl at the other side of the island! She really likes animals, and does cool pictures!"_

_Alex sighed. Riku always got worked up when someone else came to the island. He had to admit, as tough as Riku was, he could be a real little kid sometimes._

_They ran all the way to the other side of the island, and saw a girl drawing and eating a whole pie by herself! She had black hair that was flowing through the sand, and Alex saw silver tips in it, and also saw her golden eyes glinting in the sunlight as she drew._

_Riku walked up and smiled. "Hi! I'm Riku!"_

"_Ararik! Nice to meet you!" She just gave a really, REALLY big smile and continued to draw and eat. Alex walked up with Adiesa and Katie._

"_I'm Alex, this is Adiesa, and..."_

"_I'm Katie!"_

"_Hi!"_

_They all sat around and talked, and learned more about this pie-eating artist. She finally stood up, and Alex saw that her hair went all the way down to her waist! She was apparently from somewhere far away, and she had just moved with her mother, who ran an animal clinic in town._

_After hours of talking, the sun went down, and they all had to go._

"_I'll see you tomorrow, bye!"_

"_Bye, Ararik!"_

_Everyone said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways on the island._

"Huh. Wow, sounds like a hyper kid."

"She was, oh she was."

"Well, you better get going. After all, you wanna get home, right?"

"Yeah. Thanks for hearing me out."

"Oh no, thank you for enlightening me with your story."

Axetaki stood up and began to drag Axel away. "Bye!"

The bartender just laughed. "See ya, and good luck with dealing with her..."

* * *

A/N: Well, if this was short, I'm sorry. I've just gotten started again, but I introduced all of the O.Cs so far! Please, make more! This is fun, and it makes me feel more connected with my readers. I'll be writing more now, so you can expect updates from me again soon. Take care! BlackChaos, out. 


	4. The Long Journey

A/N: BlackChaos has returned, loyal readers and Axel-lovers! Sorry, I've been so preoccupied with my latest story, which I'm surprised no one here has read. Anyone notice Organization Chaotica? That is the creation of your beloved BlackChaos, my dear readers. Please, take a look at it if you get the chance, and my advisor has finally posted his first story! Please look up Imaginary Chibi Monkey's The Shadows are My Best Friends. It may be horribly grammatically and punctually incorrect, but that's because he's lazy. However, I've rambled for too long, on with the next chapter! Enjoy! BlackChaos, out.

* * *

**_Chapter 4 _**

**_The Long Journey _**

Axel knew that he would most likely be in for the most ridiculous adventure of his non-existent life. Adventuring through the worlds to find his way back to the Destiny Islands was one thing, but doing it with Axetaki at his side, or in this case, pulling him along? He was in for one insane adventure.

"Hurry up Axel!"

"Axetaki, where exactly are we going?!"

"The Betwixt!"

"What?! You mean to tell me we're in the Dark City?!"

"Yep!"

"How can you be so calm about this?! Ow! I think my head just hit a rock..."

"Simple! We're in a different section of the City. This area was constructed, and then shut out by the Organization! Oh!" Axetaki stared down at Axel, who was rubbing his head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah...I think I should walk, though..."

"Good idea!" Axetaki began to run ahead.

"Jeez, as crazy as ever..." Axel's mind drifted off as he chased after his old friend, remembering a duel that she and Riku once had...

_Alex was slightly humored, yet slightly disgusted._

"_You cheated, Katie!"_

"_Nu-uh!"_

"_Rematch!"_

"_Fine, you'll just lose again!" Katie just charged at Riku again. They had been going at this for over an hour. Katie would win, then Riku, then sometimes Katie twice in a row..._

_The hours passed, and Alex just sat hanging out with Adiesa, who was currently blushing as the redhead put his hand on her shoulder, even though he didn't see it._

_Adiesa, despite her best efforts, hadn't been able to garner the attention she wanted from Alex, who was completely oblivious to her situation. Riku saw it, Katie saw it, and Ararik, who was currently eating another pie, saw it. So, she settled for what she could get, for the time being..._

_Suddenly, Ararik jumped up._

"_Butterfly!" She bolted across the beach, and knocked Adiesa over, which actually helped her, as she ended up falling into Alex's lap. Blushing fiercely, she jolted up, and hoped Alex didn't see the blush. However, he did, but he decided not to mention it for a little while._

"_Aw." Alex looked over and saw Riku laughing. At this moment, Katie was getting closer, and Alex was so annoyed with Riku because of that outburst, which made Adiesa blush more, that he didn't tell his best friend about the girl. A moment later..._

_THWAK! Riku went reeling into the sand._

"_Ow! Katie, that's not fair!"_

"_All's fair in war, Riku!"_

"_I thought it was, all's fair in LOVE and war, Katie." Alex said with a smirk. If Riku was gonna humiliate Adiesa, a good friend, he himself would get humiliated._

_Angered by this, Katie went and smacked Alex in the back of the head, and they proceeded to laugh off the entire dispute._

_Ararik came back, with yet ANOTHER pie. One thing Alex didn't understand about this girl, was how she could eat so much pie and stay so thin._

"_Find that uh, butterfly, Ararik?"_

"_Huh? Oh, it went away, but look! I got more pie!" She proceeded to slump into the sand and start drawing the pie in her sketchpad. One thing she loved to do was draw her pies before she ate them. Alex had seen her work, she had over ten sketchbooks with nothing but pies in them._

"_You better watch how much of that you eat, you're not careful, you'll get chubby."_

"_Nu-uh! I run it off! Besides, I always eat this much pie!" Alex didn't argue, he knew he couldn't reason with her, Ararik was known to have her own logic in these situations, and no mater what, she always stuck to her logic._

"_Whatever." And Alex just continued to sit with Adiesa, who was blushing yet again..._

Axel stopped, remembering Adiesa's face, her sweet smile, her quiet demeanor. Slowly, a smile crept across his face.

Axetaki stopped, not hearing her friend's footsteps behind her. She turned, and saw Axel more than half a street length behind her. One thing Axetaki had forgotten, was that she could become a speed demon when she wanted to, but even then, Axel had stopped moving all together. She ran back, and saw him with a dazed smile on his face.

"Something wrong, Axey?"

Axel, who normally would have said something about a nickname like that, was just dazed.

"(Sigh)"

"Aw, Axey's in LUV!"

Suddenly, Axel snapped out of it.

"Huh? What?"

"All right, who were you thinkin' about? Hm?" Axetaki asked, pushing her face into his, to the point where their eyes practically connected.

"No one!"

"C'mon, I'm not buyin' it."

"..."

"You know, Adiesa always liked you best."

Axel jumped at this, was this girl psychic?

"Huh? What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Oh, nothing...Anyway, come one! We've got to get to the Betwixt!"

Axel smirked.

"Why exactly are we running again? Can't we just use portals?"

"No, remember, we aren't nobodies anymore! We've got hearts now!"

"Oh."

"(Sigh) We've got to get to the Betwixt, then..."

"Then?"

"...I don't know."

"Then why are we even going to the Betwixt?!"

Suddenly, a portal opened.

"You aren't going anywhere, Axel."

"Huh?!" Axel knew the voice, but he couldn't believe it...

"Traitor." Suddenly, an all to familiar face appeared out of the portal.

"Zexion?!" The young man just scoffed.

"I'm flattered, or I would be."

"What do you want?!"

"You have a heart now, that's highly interesting. We want to see how you obtained such a thing."

"We?!"

"You didn't honestly think we'd all vanish forever, did you? Fool, the Organization stands once more!"

Axel's eyes widened. He couldn't believe it, it was impossible!

"No, it can't be!"

"It is. Come with us, Axel. Either that..." Zexion's face just twisted into a smile.

"...Or we'll use your corpse to find out." Axel growled, he wasn't about to go back.

"No way! You'll have to get through me to get Axel!" Axetaki stepped forward.

"Humph, what is this? A friend, Axel? Is this one going to end up like your last friend too? Betraying you and forgetting who you are?"

Axel was angry, very angry. Zexion had hit a sensitive nerve.

"Shut up!" Without thinking, Axel summoned his chakrams, and fire danced in a vortex around him.

"Impossible! Vexen's data states we lose our powers if we gain hearts!"

Axel threw a chakram, and Zexion flew into a wall. Axel ran forward and slammed the wheel against the Schemer's neck, cutting off air.

"Shut up! Never talk about Roxas that way! Roxas remembered me! He was my friend! He was always my friend!" Tears were streaming from his eyes, his face as red as his hair.

Zexion choked out a laugh.

"Pitiful, you actually think you can beat the Organization?" Zexion's hand touched the wall, and a portal opened, allowing him to escape.

"We'll meet again, Axel. The entire Organization's after you, we'll get you." With that, the portal closed, and Axel slumped to the ground.

"Axel!" Axetaki ran over and helped him into a nearby building.

"He...he said they'd come for me..." Axel just thought to himself.

"(I can't let them get me. I've got to get home. Riku's waiting, Adiesa's waiting. Adiesa...)" And Axel passed out right there, leaving Axetaki to get Axel set for the night.

* * *

A/N: Well? Any thoughts? I know, still pretty short chapters, but now it gets interesting, right? I couldn't let them just go back to the islands! The story description says adventure! Come on! And there you go, a connection beginning between Adiesa and Alex/Axel! Enjoy, and please, look up my other story. Keep an eye out, I'll update again soon. Later! BlackChaos, out. 


	5. Finding a Lost Friend

A/N: I'm back everyone! (Applause) Aw, you guys are too much...I have a lot of time to work with you guys now, since I'm holding the next chapter for Organization Chaotica hostage, I need more reviews from those people if I'm gonna update! You guys understand that, each of you has almost reviewed every chapter! And for that, I thank you! Have a cookie! (Gives cookies) And for MKL, a special gift! (Gives huge pie) Enjoy! BlackChaos, out.

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Finding a Lost Friend_**

Having conversations in his sleep, Axel was having more memory openings...

_Alex was sitting on the beach, watching the sun go down, and he noticed something rub against him. He looked over, and saw that Adiesa had snuggled up under his arm. He just smiled._

"_Hello."_

"_O-oh! Alex! I'm sorry!"_

"_Don't worry about it." Alex was beginning to suspect something from Adiesa's behavior ever since the butterfly incident, as she always found him, wherever he went on the island, and she always got up extremely close. Alas, he just let it go, and didn't press any further, clueless as he had become. It was almost as if he was intentionally ignoring Adiesa's currently flirtatious behavior..._

"_It's a beautiful sunset, isn't it?"_

"_Y-yeah..." Adiesa said absently._

_A beautiful sunset, with the most beautiful girl he knew...Not that he would admit these thoughts to himself, let alone the girl they were about._

Axel just stopped moving in his sleep, as the atmosphere around him had changed. He opened his eyes, and saw Axetaki's face staring right at him.

"What the?!" He immediately jolted up.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" She asked innocently.

"N-nothing!"

"I bet I know..." She said tauntingly.

"What?"

"It wouldn't be a certain SINGLE Ms. Kagenabi, would it?"

Axel blushed.

"N-no!"

"Axel, Axel, Axel, you gotta admit it to yourself first!"

"I doubt that will do him much good."

Axel's eyes widened. He knew that voice, too...

A portal opened, and the first person to walk out, was possibly the last one Axel expected to see.

"'Sup, Number VIII?" Xigbar just cast Axel a casual grin as he exited the portal.

"Xigbar?!" Axel was amazed, however, he kept one eye on the still opened portal. Normally, if only one person was coming out, it would have closed by now, and Xigbar's voice wasn't the voice he heard first...

Suddenly, another figure walked out of the portal. This was the one Axel was waiting for. At her arrival, Axetaki's eyes widened as well, it couldn't be...

"Ararik?!" They screamed as they gave the young woman a once over, just to be sure. Sure enough, the figure was indeed the pie-eating artist of the Destiny Islands.

"Oh, right. Sorry dude, but we had to replace you. This is Karira, Number VIII. Wonderful, isn't she?" Xigbar asked with an unusually kind grin as he mentioned this.

Axel just flared up in anger. "Ararik! What're you doing here?!"

Xigbar just wagged a finger at him. "Uh-uh, dude. You see, she's with the Organization now, and she's my partner. I don't want you talking to her like that, but not to say she can't defend herself..."

Suddenly, Ararik, or Karira as Xigbar called her, shot her hands to her sides, and her nails began to grow all the way down to the ground. Axel just stared and looked over her body again. She was mostly the same as when she was Ararik, but now she had fox ears as well. Suddenly, she began to speak.

"Surrender, Traitor."

Charging forward, she launched Axel into the air with the sheer force of her hand, and threw Axetaki into a wall.

"Ararik! What are you doing?! You're our friend, remember?!" Axetaki futilely asked.

"I have no friends, I am a nobody, just like you once were." She just blankly responded.

As Axel flew through the air, every moment he had hanging out with Ararik flashed through his mind.

"(She's my friend, why is she doing this?!)" Finally collecting himself, Axel summoned his chakrams and charged back to the ground. This caught Xigbar's attention.

"Well well well, so Zexion was telling the truth when he said you'd disproved Vexen's theory! I'm impressed dude!" Stepping forward to fight his former comrade, Karira stopped him.

"What's wrong, Karira?" Xigbar asked with as close to real concern as he could get.

"...He's mine." She answered bluntly.

"I see." Xigbar stepped back, respecting his partner's wishes, and left the fight to her.

Staring head on at Karira, Axel knew that she was as closed off as could be, and he also knew he had to wake her up.

Axel lunged at her, his chakram spinning as fire encircled the two of them. Parrying the chakram, Karira began a dance of death, wildly swinging her hands about, and flailing every which way, Axel had to stay nimble and swift if he didn't want to end up carved. Making sure he kept a large distance with Karira, he threw a chakram, which sliced off one of the sleeves on her cloak. Looking closely, Axel saw a scar had formed on her arm, and taking another look, he saw her left eye was scarred over, making it completely unusable, as well as a scar that was calloused over the bridge of her nose. Summoning the chakram back to his side, he threw both at once, one she managed to deflect, but the other caught her in the stomach, and tore off the lower portion of her cloak, leaving the jeans she had underneath. Looking closer as he danced about to avoid her assault, Axel saw more scars, some on the lower portions of her legs, and one on her stomach. He analyzed the data he had gathered, and began to piece it together.

"(My god...Those scars have the pattern of Saix's claymore! Saix did this to her! I knew he was brutal, but this?!)" His mind focused again on the battle, and the fires surrounding them dimmed down.

Seeing an opportunity, Axetaki jumped in and helped Axel out of harms way. Finally out of the fiery circle, Axel caught his breath, and another memory flashed through his mind, the only other time he had seen Ararik so vicious...

"_Where do you think you're going, young lady?!"_

_Alex listened in attentively, concerned for what Ararik would say. Lately, Ararik had become more distant from her mother, and they argued a lot. However, this was the worst Alex had ever heard it get, and so he wanted to make sure Ararik didn't do something she would regret._

"_Out, Mom! Jeez, why does it even matter?! You don't even watch me anyway! You spend all your time with the animals at the clinic! Are they that much more important than me?!"_

"_Watch your tone, Ararik!"_

"_Whatever! You just do your job, and I'll stay out of your hair, okay! I'll be gone most of the time anyway!"_

"_Where are you going?!"_

"_We're out of pie! I don't know, somewhere!"_

"_For God's sake Ararik, get over here!"_

"_No!" The door slammed, and Alex presumed that Ararik left the house._

That was the night before Axel left for school, and the last time he ever got to hear Ararik's voice, until now. Before that night, he had never heard Ararik act so cold-hearted, but now, that would have been toned down. If anything, all Axel could do was compare her to Saix, which was something he didn't like.

Taking a minute to scan the area, Axetaki lunged for something she only hoped would help...

"Ararik! It's us! Remember?! We're your friends! We hung out with you on the islands! Remember?! Look, pie!" Axetaki lunged her hands forward, revealing a pie was indeed in her grasp.

Eyes widening, Karira lost all taste for battle and lunged at the pie, devouring it in a matter of seconds. This just shocked Xigbar, and he stood there, stunned.

"K-karira?!"

Karira just stared quizzically at her partner.

"What's wrong, Xiggy?"

"What's wrong with you?!" He asked with genuine concern.

Looking down at herself, she realized she had just jumped out of her emotionless shell. Collecting herself, she regained her callous face, and just stared back at Axel and Axetaki.

Axel smirked. He knew now that Ararik was still in there, even if she didn't show herself. Now, it was only a matter of coaxing her out.

"Ararik! Come on, I know you're in there! It's us, please, stop fighting!" Axel pleaded.

"It's pointless, Axel. Ararik is gone. That girl died the day the Destiny Islands did. Now, surrender, or you shall die as well." It was clear that Karira was having a hard time fighting, so with a mere whistle, foxes came to her side, and clamped down on Axel and Axetaki. Pulling her claws forward, she walked over to Axel, and placed them at his neck.

"Will you surrender, or will I kill you?"

Axel just stayed silent.

"I'll take your silence as a death sentence." Pulling back her claws, Axel began to yell.

"You were our friend, Ararik! I know you're in there! What happened to you? You became so distant after you began to fight with your mother. What would Riku say if he saw you know? What would Adiesa say?" He roared out.

This had the reaction he was least expecting. Karira withdrew her claws, and slumped to the ground, bellowing tears from her eyes, and sobs roaring from her voice. The foxes withdrew, and began to whimper as their friend lay a heap on the ground, and tried to comfort her, nudging her with their noses.

Axel and Axetaki slowly got up, and Xigbar raced over to Karira.

"Karira! Are you alright?!"

She continued to sob as she looked at her two friends.

"A-Alex, Katie...I'm so sorry! Look what's become of me! I'm not meant to be here, I just want to go home!" She cried as her voice cracked. Xigbar tried to comfort her, but failed.

"It's okay, Karira, it's okay..."

"No, Xiggy, it's not. I've just been lying to myself." She looked at her partner with watery eyes and a warbling smile. "It's been fun, Xiggy."

"What do you mean?!"

Axel stepped forward, and Karira stared to him.

"Alex, thank you. Just do one more thing for me."

Axel looked puzzled.

"What?"

"Kill me."

Xigbar jumped back in horror, as did Axel and Axetaki.

"What do you want me to do?!"

"Karira, don't!"

"Kill me! My nobody shouldn't be here, my heart is waiting back in the Destiny Islands! Kill me, my heart will return home, I'll be waiting for you two at home!"

Axetaki just stood silent, but slowly, Axel nodded, and lifted his chakram into the air.

"Axel, don't!" Xigbar screamed, but it was too late.

As the chakram plunged into Karira's body, she smiled.

"Thank you, my friend. I'll be waiting for you..." And she faded away, but not before smiling at Xigbar one last time.

"Goodbye, Xiggy..." And she faded away.

"Karira!" Xigbar sobbed, and this caught Axel's attention. Normally, Xigbar shouldn't have been able to do such a thing, and he began to ponder the situation.

Slowly, Xigbar rose up, and smiled at Axel.

"I suppose I should thank you, dude. You made her happy, that's what matters." Xigbar began to walk away, as another portal opened.

"You two should get going, the others will be coming to get you when they realize I'm not coming back, they'll probably think you killed me."

Axel's mind clicked. "Not going back?!"

"Karira said her heart was waiting for her. She's alive, and I'm gonna find her. I'll see ya around dude, if you need any help against the others, come find me. Later!" And he just grinned as he vanished into the portal.

Axel smiled, and he knew that Xigbar would be okay. He too, had obtained a heart. But while he had obtained one by dying for a friend... "(You Xigbar, you got one through love. Love for Karira, love for Ararik.)" So Axel and Axetaki began their adventure again, determined to stop anything that got in their way. After all, their friends were waiting for them: Riku, Ararik, and now, Xigbar.

* * *

A/N: Aw, love! Isn't it wonderful? Anyway, I'll be looking forward to your thoughts, so please, press the purple button at the bottom! You know you want to! Take care everyone, and keep an eye out for my next update! You guys are so loyal, I don't have to hold chapters hostage from you! BlackChaos, out. 


	6. The Bully

A/N: Hello readers! BlackChaos here! Another fiery chapter here, enjoy! But first, an advertisement:

Fiery Bonds: Memories and A Nobody, is brought to you by:

The Shadows Are My Best Friend

The infamous Organization XIII has returned, fighting alongside the Keybearers and the Disney Kingdom against a new threat. New members are needed, but one problem has arisen, their newest member is more dangerous than the danger itself, and, let's just say he's a bit...

XIV: CHEESE!

...Unstable.

This advertisement has been brought to you by Imaginary Chibi Monkey and BlackChaos Inc.

BlackChaos, out.

* * *

**_Chapter 6_**

**_The Bully_**

Axel and Axetaki were wandering down the streets of the Dark City once more, remembering what had just happened to them. As Axetaki raced ahead through the neon-lit streets, Axel's mind raced again...

_Alex sat at the beach, watching the sun set again. Surprisingly, Adiesa hadn't visited him at the beach this evening, and so he sat alone, feeling somewhat empty. Suddenly, his back stiffened, as he felt a pair of eyes rest on him._

_He turned, and saw a blank faced teenager staring at him a few feet away. He had black hair down to his shoulders, and a simply blank gaze._

_"Uh...Hi."_

_The mysterious teen just remained silent._

_"Hello?"_

_Finally, he spoke._

_"...Hi..."_

_"I'm Alex."_

_After patiently waiting, the boy responded what seemed like ten minutes later._

_"...I'm Felix..."_

_Alex just smiled inwardly. He had an air about him that people opened up to easily enough, though this didn't always work, and here was a perfect example._

_"So, how long have you been here?'_

_Another long wait ensued._

_"...Two days..."_

_"So, you just came, huh? Well, welcome to the Destiny Islands!"_

_His responses gradually began to come about sooner._

_"...Thanks..."_

_Eventually, the conversation became a normal conversation, well, as normal as it could get. Alex learned a bit more about this Felix, but not much. He was fairly silent, didn't really open up much._

_The days passed, and Alex was sitting in the sand again, Adiesa snuggled into his chest as usual. Alex still didn't find this at all odd. He hadn't had many female friends in the past, so he didn't think much of Adiesa's constant physical contact, and brushed it off as a sisterly feel. He was a bit dense, even Riku saw that much. However, the lavender-haired boy was yet again, in an argument with Katie. This was daily tradition, so he just went with it._

_"Just admit I'm better then you, Riku!"_

_"Not a chance!"_

_"You just don't quit, do you?!"_

_Felix sat a few feet away, hardly able to comprehend how Alex was able to idely sit back and watch this ensuing argument, as he feared it would escalate._

_Slowly, he got up and went over to the arguing children. He then picked them up by their collars and pulled them away from each other._

_"...Peace..."_

_Alex just laughed, and Ararik merely looked up from her drawing and pie for a moment, shrugged, and continued to draw and eat._

_"Re-relax, Felix! They're always like this!"_

_Felix just stared blankly at Alex, grunted, and put down the quarreling children._

_At this moment, the young friends had some company arrive..._

_"Well well well, look who's here! It's litte Red!" An obnoxious voice laughed._

_Alex groaned as he sat up and softly pushed Adiesa aside. The teenager that Alex met when he first came to the islands had been bothering him a lot more recently, and wanted to cause trouble more frequently._

_"What do you want, Myde?"_

_The teen, Myde, just grunted as he went over and kicked Alex._

_"Am I interrupting something?" He asked with a cold accent._

_Alex just grunted slightly as he felt the kick make contact with his ribs, but didn't move._

_"Hardly." Alex finally answered. He and Myde may have been about the same age, but by far, Myde was the more ruthless and rude of the two, while Alex was the more mature._

_"Good, then you wont mind if we have a little scrap." Myde answered with a smile._

_Alex sighed, and inside he was laughing. Myde thought he was tough, he always did. It didn't matter how many times Alex beat him into the sand, he still thought he was better. He had the tenacity of a cockroach._

_Adiesa saw what was going through Alex's head. One thing that all of Alex's friends had learned, was how to read his composure, his posture, his face. And even if he seemed calm, one of the above always betrayed the current bodily behavior. Immediatly, Adiesa got up and tried to deter Alex._

_"Don't waste your time, Alex. Come on, I want to..." Adiesa began. She thought she was in luck, and could use this to talk with him about her thoughts. However, Myde had other plans._

_"Aw, Red's little girlfriend stepping in to help. How sweet!" Myde threw a punch that landed on Adiesa's back. She lurched forward with a yelp, but straightened up and flew back around at Myde with a slap._

_"You little..." Alex immediatly intervened. He ignored Myde's statement about Adiesa as his girlfriend, but he was not going to allow the punk to get away with hitting his friends._

_"That's enough, Myde. You have a problem with me, you deal with me. Don't start hitting others just because you're afraid to fight me." Alex smirked as he said this. One thing he knew about Myde, was that he had a very short temper, and the slightest insult would set him off._

_Myde frowned and began to yell as Alex said this. Fearing a total brawl, Felix stepped up next to Alex, ready to help stop the crazed teen._

_"So, you've got a bodyguard? I knew you couldn't take me! You're all talk, Red!" As Felix tried to step forward, Alex stopped him._

_"Wait, Felix. Myde's my problem. If you see me in trouble, then step in." Felix just nodded._

_Alex stepped up, put a hand in his pocket, and waited._

_"Well, Myde? You first." Meanwhile, Riku and Katie had helped Adiesa move away towards Ararik, who had gone to get some medical supplies to check and make sure Adiesa was okay._

_Myde just ran forward and threw a punch, which Alex immediatly dodged with a sidestep. As Myde threw another punch, Alex dropped to the ground, ducking under the punch, and swepped his feet at Myde's legs, knocking him to the ground. One thing that Alex had remembered and used to his advantage, was that if Myde was pissed, he became extremely clumsy as a fighter._

_Swiftly, Alex moved and layched his legs around Myde's neck, locking into place and applying all pressure to keep him down._

_"Let me go!" Alex finally removed his hand from his pocket, which had remained there through the entire brief fight. In his hand, he held his lighter. Opening it, the flame launched out, and slowly, Alex brought the open flame down directly in Myde's face._

_"I'm gonna let my legs up in two minutes. When I let you go, I want you to get out of here, and never, ever, come within another ten feet of me, Adiesa, or anyone else here, ever again, or I'll let you run home with that sorry frullet of yours turned into a giant candle. Okay?" Alex growled. Myde eagerly nodded his head._

_After two minutes, Alex got up, and Myde went running._

_Alex just laughed and went to check on Aidesa._

_"Are you alright?" He asked with great concern._

_Adiesa just blushed and stammered out,_

_"I-I'm fine. Thanks." Alex helped her out of the sand and just smiled._

_"Don't worry about it. Let me know if Myde starts bothering you again, I'll take care of him." Alex instructed as he put away his lighter._

_"O-okay." And so the day continued, not much more out of the ordinary than the fight..._

Axel frowned as he thought about that. The one person who had caused him the most grief when he was Alex, was the first person he befriended in Organization XIII. Undoubtedly, when Myde lost his heart, he lost the malicious nature he had grown up with, leaving the kind-natured Demyx in his wake.

Axetaki noticed her friend had stopped, and went back to him, staring him straight in the face.

"Watcha thinkin' about, Axel?"

Woken from his thoughts, he jumped back when he saw his friend that close to his face, yet again.

"Axetaki! Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

"That!"

"What? It's not as if I'm gonna steal you from Adiesa."

"Stop that!"

As they continued to bicker, a portal opened behind them. Axel silenced his friend as he waited for the arrival of his next enemy.

"Axel...Why'd you leave?" Axel's mind just clicked. This was way to coincidential. Axel had just remembered Myde, and now...

"Come back, Axel! Why'd you kill Xigbar?"

He didn't answer, he just waited there, everything still adding up.

"(Sigh) What was it they said again...?"

Axetaki didn't wait, she just lunged forward, fists raring to go at this mysterious man.

"You're not getting Axel!"

"I don't think so. Dance, water, dance!" A pillar of water shot out of the ground, sending Axetaki flying into a wall.

"Axetaki!" Axel screamed, running to his friend.

"I-I'm okay..." She struggled to mutter as she rose up. Without a moment's hesitation, she charged back in at the Aquatic Musician.

Demyx just frowned.

"Easy easy! We just want Axel back!" He reassured as he began to wave his hands.

Axetaki jumped into the air and shot down on Demyx like a cannonball, throwing a large abrrage of hits on him.

"Ow!" He continued along a line of yelps of pain, until...

"Jeez! Cut it out! Dance, water, dance!" Another pillar of water sent Axetaki flying through a building.

Rushing to check, Axel found his friend unconcious.

"(This is better than what could have happened...)"

Demyx tried again.

"Come on, Axel! Please?! I'm sure they'd forgive you..."

"I didn't do anything, Myde."

Demyx just stuttered at this.

"Who?"

"(Sigh) You don't remember do you? Fine, Demyx, then. But all the same, I didn't do anything. Xigbar's alive, however, I can't say the same for my replacement."

Demyx just gaped.

"What?! You killed Karira?!"

"She begged me to kill her. Her heart's waiting for her back home, she's whole again, she's somebody again."

"But what about Xigbar?!"

"He left to go find her. He's got a heart too, he's somebody again, just like me, just like my friend over there, just like, Karira, or, Ararik."

Demyx began to tremble.

"F-fine! I see how it is! You don't wanna hang out with me anymore! You just wanna find Roxas again!"

Axel's mind went blank at that name. Roxas.

"(That's right...That's why I left the first time, for Roxas...I know he's waiting for me too...)" Axel just smirked.

"It's got something to do with Roxas, but that's not why I won't go back. I've got friends waiting for me, Roxas included. I won't let you get in my way, Demyx. I'm sorry, buddy. We've been through a lot together, but now, it's time to see who's stronger."

Demyx looked like he was going to cry. That's one thing that Axel always liked about Demyx, no matter what Xemnas told them, he still belived that Nobodies could feel. It was a shame that it came to this, but it had to be done, Demyx was in his way, he had hurt Axetaki. It was time for him to settle this, it was time for Alex to settle his problem with Myde.

Strumming the sitar, Demyx began to play like a god.

"DANCE WATER DANCE!" Suddenly, a dome of water appeared, and an army of clones appeared inside it with the Flurry of Dancing Flames.

This tactic amazed Axel. Demyx never had the courage to play non-stop, call this much force at once, now he did. Now he was strong. Axel had taught him well.

"Nice. But I'm still better!" Axel summoned his chakrams and threw one, slicing through a quarter of the clones. Calling it back to him, he let it limply dangle from his fingers, like always, and waded in, for total slaughter.

"(I won't die here. I will live. I will make it home. Roxas is waiting. Adiesa is waiting. Adiesa..." The mental thought of the beautiful young girl made a dead flame in Axel's heart flicker to life.

"Adiesa!" He roared the girl's name, and an inferno rose up, evaproating all the water.

"No!" Demyx ran in, and the two battled with the sheer force of their weapons.

"(He's gotten good. Demyx would never get close like this...) Rapidly sidestepping around the sitar, Axel remembered all the fights he and Myde had. It was a shame. Myde could have been a great kid, he could have been a good friend. Why couldn't he have been more like his Nobody?

Eventually, Axel slammed a chakram against the sitar, and sent it flying, vanishing into the dimensional pocket.

"No!" Demyx slumped down to the ground, knowing he was beaten.

Axel raised his chakram, but stopped as he thrust down.

"(This isn't right. Myde's in there, somewhere. The real Myde. The Myde I knew was a front. The Myde that Demyx showed is in there. I can't...)" And the chakram dropped to his side.

"A-Axel?" Demyx sputtered out.

Axel remained silent, pleading mentally for Demyx to run.

Somehow, he got the message, and the Melodious Nocturne ran into a portal, to fight another day.

Going to check on Axetaki, she was awake, and throwing rubble off her to stand up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. You teach that creep a lesson?"

"..."

"Well?"

"I let him go."

"You let him go?" Axetaki asked, no hint of anger at all.

"Yeah."

"..."

"Axetaki?"

"I'm not surprised. You always did have a soft spot for Myde, even if he was a jerk."

"You knew?"

"I could recognize that frullet anywhere!"

Axel smiled, and he knew that this was just the beginning...

* * *

A/N: Whew! It's done. Why am I getting this feeling...-shifty eyes- Ah! -Attacked by Demyx Fangirls- I'm sorry! It had to be done! Chibi! Help!

-Chibi appears- Huh?

Demyx fangirls! Help me!

-Shakes head- No can do! They'll be after me too! -walks back through dimensional door-

Damn! Okay, okay! Fangirls, wait! Listen, I have a little proposal. I'm gonna let my reviewers decide if the next time Axel meets Demyx, after they fight again, if Axel kills him, or if Demyx gets a heart as well. It's up to you, reviewers! And if he gets a heart, anybody want their OC paired with him? Axetaki's the only one without a pairing, but new readers are still allowed to make OC's! Talk to me, people! BlackChaos, out.


	7. The Rematch and Turning Point

A/N: Everyone! I am so sorry! I know, it's nearly been a year since I last updated. I hope you are all still there, and if so, I hope you'll still read my work. I've been so caught up in school and forums that for a while I forgot the reason why I joined this website: To write my heart out. So, here's chapter seven of Fiery Bonds. I know, it's by far overdue, and I apologize. I'll update Organization Chaotica again very soon. Please, enjoy.

BlackChaos, out.

Disclaimer: BlackChaos105 owns nothing related to Kingdom Hearts. The storyline is his only original concept.

**

* * *

******

**Chapter 7**

**The Rematch and Turning Point**

Axel was exhausted. He'd been walking for what seemed like a whole day.

"How long until we take a break?"

Axetaki turned around and grinned.

"Pretty soon." And continued walking.

Axel shrugged and continued to walk. All the while, he looked at his hand, and summoned a small flame. He let the tiny fire dance along his fingertips, and lost himself in memories yet again...

_Alex was wandering on the beach, pacing back and fourth with his lighter in hand, staring at the small flame that launched out._

_He looked up and watched the sun slowly rise, a smile on his face._

_He'd needed to get out of his house for a little while. His parents were getting more and more pushy about his future. All Alex wanted was to hang out and grow up like a normal kid, but that didn't satisfy his parents. They wanted their son to make something out of himself, didn't want him to settle down on the Destiny Islands with some local girl and become nothing special._

_He wanted to get away from his family, he just wanted to be with his friends. But he knew he couldn't run forever. One day his parents would do something that would tear him from his home forever. He knew it would happen, that was just the kind of family he had._

_But, that was going to be a long time from now, right now, Alex just wanted to enjoy himself..._

_Suddenly, he lurched forward as he felt excess weight get added to his back._

"_Alex! What're you doing out here?"_

_Alex chuckled. Riku was by far one of the most energetic people that he had ever met, and was no surprise he had enough energy that he could jump right onto Alex's back without help._

"_Well, apparently I'm getting jumped on."_

_Riku laughed and got off Alex's back._

"_It's kinda early, why are you out here?"_

_Alex shrugged._

"_Eh, I woke up early."_

Axel just continued to walk along, remembering those days, the lazy days, if you will.

Suddenly, without warning, he stopped short, and a tear fell from his face.

"Well what's this? Crying, Axel?"

Axel's head shot up and he scanned the area. Axetaki had stopped as well, looking for the source of the voice.

Axel snarled and summoned his chakram.

"Show yourself, Xaldin!"

As he said this, a portal opened, and the Whirlwind Lancer emerged.

"Well well well, I guess hiding from you is pointless, Axel. You'll always have your skill to detect others, won't you?"

Axetaki walked up and stood beside Axel, poised for battle.

Xaldin just chuckled.

"What's this, a friend?"

Axel just grunted and began to glare Xaldin down. Xaldin just chuckled.

"This isn't going to get us anywhere. You're coming with me, like it or not."

Axetaki lunged at Xaldin.

"No way!"

Xaldin allowed one of his lances to hold her back, and he smirked.

"I don't intend to deal with both of you at once. Vexen still wanted to do some research, but..." And with a wave of Xaldin's hand, another portal opened, and another hooded figure appeared.

Axel just stared at the figure.

"Who is this?!"

Suddenly, the newcomer waved his hand at Axel, and yelled.

"Dance water, dance!"

Axel jumped back as a tidal wave began to form.

"Demyx?!"

The Melodious Nocturne removed his hood and began to play his sitar like a madman.

"You're going to die this time, Axel!" A madman's gleam in his eye, Demyx pulled back his hand, and launched out a clump of water in the form of a dagger.

Axel immediately dropped to the ground in order to dodge the watery blade.

"I've never seen Demyx with such passion..." Axel thought as he slowly got up, staring Demyx straight in the eye.

"Dem, what's wrong with you?! Don't kill me!"

Demyx began to start strumming again, and began to speed up, summoning the rain of a hurricane.

"Prepare to die! Dance, my water golem!" And slowly, the water began to morph together, forming a giant in the form of water.

Axel just stared in amazement.

"Oh, crud."

Xaldin meanwhile was in a duel with Axetaki. Using one lance to hold her back, Xaldin stared at the giant and chuckled.

"Yes, Vexen noticed Demyx has become very irritable of late. His powers have been drastically amplified as well! This is where you fall, Axel." Xaldin then continued to trade blows with Axetaki, releasing the lance and beginning to summon vicious winds.

Axetaki began to jump around, trying to put distance between her and the oncoming wind.

Axel however, began to back away from the aquatic giant, and glared at Demyx.

"I can't take that thing, but if I can get to Demyx..."

Axel began to move slowly to his left, and started watching the aqueous gargantuan very carefully.

"There must be some way around this thing..." Axel threw a chakram at the giant, and a large amount of water dropped off of it. However, moments later, the water returned to its body.

"Damn." Axel then jumped up and threw both chakrams at the giant's head. However, as he did so, the giant reached up and tried to grab him.

"Don't touch me! Me and water aren't exactly friendly!" Axel launched a fireball at the giant, and his arm evaporated.

The chakrams returned to Axel's side and the giant began to move toward Axel.

"This should be fun." And slowly Axel began to concentrate, and fire began to flicker up everywhere.

Demyx growled as he saw what Axel was doing.

"Pointless! Just surrender!"

Axel ignored his former friend and continued to concentrate.

Eventually, a small symbol of flame began to form on Axel's chakram, and he began to move back and fourth swiftly as the giant began to slam its fists down, attempting to crush him.

As the symbol became engraved in fire, Axel jumped up, and was immediately caught by the giant.

"Ugh!" Struggling to free himself from the watery grasp, the flurry of dancing flames began to feel the water from the giant's fist starting to overcome him, slowly pulling him into its body.

Axetaki jumped away from Xaldin and looked up in horror.

"Axel!"

Slowly being pulled out of consciousness, Axel began to see everything he had hoped for get pulled away.

"No..."

Axetaki jumped up and planted her feet on Xaldin's chest. From there, she used him as a propulsion surface and kicked off of him, bolting right at Demyx.

"Myde!" She landed right beside him, and saw an evil gleam in his eyes, madness drawn on his face.

Looking up and seeing Axel unconscious, She just yelled out.

"Hold on Axel!" She then began to start hitting Demyx lightly, trying to get his attention, until she saw all his focus was on Axel.

When she saw this was pointless, she just gritted her teeth.

"Alex, you SO owe me..." And she pulled Demyx to face her, closed in...

And kissed him.

Xaldin sat in amazement as the giant began to weaken.

"How is this possible?!"

Demyx's eyes went incredibly wide, and he then shut them as he returned the kiss.

Axel meanwhile, was starting to feel the water weaken, but still death was coming.

Then he remembered Adiesa's determination.

Her struggle to be alone with him.

"Adiesa..."

His heart became supercharged with the fires of passion, and his eyes shot open.

"I'm coming home!" The chakram in his hand shot out two beams of fire, completely evaporating the giant.

Axel landed on his feet and glared at Xaldin, completely ignoring Axetaki and Demyx.

Xaldin was baffled.

"This is impossible! How did you...?"

Axel just frowned and pointed one of his chakram at the Whirlwind Lancer.

"Leave, now, or I destroy you just like I did that thing."

Xaldin didn't answer, he just opened another portal with an angered expression on his face.

"You won't stop us, Axel. We will get what we want." And he vanished into the shadows of the portal.

Axel then turned and finally saw Demyx and Axetaki. He jumped a bit, highly startled.

"Whoa!" He walked over and poked Axetaki.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She jumped and pulled away from Demyx.

"You SO owe me!"

Demyx however began to shake a little.

"K-Katie...?" He asked nervously.

Axel and Axetaki turned to face him, surprise on both of their faces.

"You remember now?" Axel asked.

Demyx nodded slowly.

"Y-yeah..."

Axel then smiled, but Demyx ran up and grabbed him, shaking profusely.

"Axel! P-please! Let me come with you! I don't wanna be here anymore! I just wanna go home!"

Axel sat there silently.

Demyx continued to sob.

"I beg of you!"

And Axel grinned.

"Of course, Myde. Just behave yourself, will you?"

Demyx nodded madly.

"Of course!"

Axel smiled and turned to Axetaki.

"You know, you two make a cute couple..." And she slapped him in the face.

"Shut up!"

And they continued off once more...

A portal opened in the Castle That Never Was, and Xemnas patiently waited for Xaldin to emerge.

"Well?" He asked.

Xaldin looked away.

"They escaped yet again, and Demyx with them."

Xemnas roared in anger.

"Another traitor?! I can't deal with this!"

A door opened behind Xemnas.

"Then allow me to go next, Superior. I swear, I shall bring them back to you."

Xemnas grinned.

"Ah, yes. You have yet to fail me even once. I suppose you shall be allowed to go. Bring me Axel, ALIVE. Destroy the rest."

* * *

A/N: Well? How was it? I hope everyone enjoyed my work, I promise, my updates will be more rapid now. Anyone wondering who this mystery Organization member is? MKL, you should know. Well, see you around! BlackChaos, out.


End file.
